A Chance At Love
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Alyssa, a school teacher starts an anti-bullying campaign at her school with the Be A Star organization. Little did she know she was about to change her life completely. After meeting the WWE superstars who came to the school to talk to the students, Alyssa begins a friendship with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. What will happen when her boyfriend comes back from his business trip?


A Chance At Love

*Disclaimer: I do not own anyone other than my OC's. Everyone else owns themselves and Vince McMahon owns the WWE. *

Alyssa McDonald had just finished grading papers in her 2nd grade classroom when she was called down to the principals office for a last minute meeting. About four months ago, Alyssa had put in several requests to help the school. One of those requests was about to be approved.

"Alyssa come in. Have a seat." Principal Dale Stevens stated.

"Thank you. What's going on?" Alyssa asked.

"I have some great news about one of your requests that you put in for a few months ago." Dale answered.

"Oh which one?" Alyssa asked.

"The one about the Anti-Bullying campaign." Dale answered.

"Really? The Be A Star organization approved the request and members from the WWE are coming here?" Alyssa asked in shock.

"Most definitely. This was one request that I pushed for more than anything. We need something like this here." Dale answered.

"That's great news! When will they be here?" Alyssa asked.

"Friday afternoon. We will have the assembly at 1:30pm" Dale stated.

"Great!" Alyssa responded.

"And I want you to introduce the assembly and the WWE stars." Dale stated.

"I'd love to do it." Alyssa responded.

"Great. Then I will get you everything that you will need for Friday." Dale stated.

"Sounds good. Is there anything else?" Alyssa asked.

"Nope that was it." Dale answered.

"Thank you." Alyssa stated as she walked out of the office and back to her classroom where she grabbed her stuff and locked up before heading home for the night.

Durring the week while Alyssa was preparing for the assembly, a few members of the WWE were pulled into a meeting with Stephanie McMahon and the Be A Star Director. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, Big Show, Nattie, AJ Lee and Sheamus were hand picked by Stephanie to do this presentation. Stephanie would be going with them as she usually did.

Friday came quickly and soon the school cafeteria was packed with students, staff and parents as well as the local police department and security for the stars. Alyssa was able to have a subsitute teacher for the afternoon in her classroom so she could get everything ready after lunch. About an hour before the assembly, Stephanie and the stars had arrived at the school and Alyssa was able to meet them and let them know the program details.

"Can I have everyone attention please?" Alyssa asked as she took the stage and waited for everyone to quiet down. "Welcome students, staff, parents and guests. My name is Ms. McDonald and I a 2nd grade teacher here. A few months ago I noticed that some of our students were being picked on and bullied. While the other staff, volunteers and I tried to stop it ourselves, it seemed to only make things worse. I saw a comercial for the Be A Star Alliance one night and brought the information to Mr. Stevens, our principal. I was thrilled to find out that we were selected as one of the many schools to be approved for a visit from the Alliance. So without further delay, I would like to introduce to you our Be A Star ambassardors, from the WWE Stephanie McMahon, Superstar The Big Show, Diva AJ Lee, Superstar Sheamus, Diva Natalya and Superstar Mike "The Miz" Mizanin."

"Thank you Ms. McDonald." Stephanie stated as she took the stage.

As the assembly went on, each of the stars spoke about being bullied and how they overcame it. Alyssa was very much pleased with the assembly and valued the information that the stars gave to the teachers and parents. After the speeches were made they took the time to answer questions from the students. Once the assembly was over the students were released to go home. Alyssa stuck around after the students and parents left as she wanted to thank the stars once again.

"Ms. McDonald, Thank you for having us here today." Stephanie stated.

"Please call me Alyssa. It was our pleasure. I love what the WWE is doing to help stop the bullying." Alyssa responded.

"You have amazing students here." Natalya stated.

"Thank you. We try really hard with our students." Alyssa responded.

"What grade did you say you teach again?" Big Show asked.

"I teach 2nd grade. And in my classroom I try to teach tolerance, acceptance and polietness towards everyone and everything." Alyssa answered.

"That cannot be an easy job to do." Sheamus responded.

"It's not always easy, but after a while the children pick up on it and it makes for a calmer, more pleasant classroom environment." Alyssa stated.

"I would have loved to have someone like you as a teacher." AJ responded.

"Well, we should be going. Thank you again for having us here." Stephanie stated.

"Anytime. You are all welcome back here anytime." Alyssa responded as she watched them walk out and head to a waiting Limo.

Alyssa headed to her classroom to grab her stuff before heading home for the night. She was expecting her boyfriend of two years to call her from his overseas business trip to China that night. As she walked out to her car, she noticed someone standing out by the front office. Alyssa walked over to them and noticed that it was Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.

"It's Mike right?" Alyssa asked as she approached him.

"Yeah. Sorry I was trying to find your classroom hoping that you were still here." Mike answered.

"I'm just on my way out. Is there something I can help you with?" Alyssa asked as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"I wanted to thank you personally for doing everything to stop the bullying in your school." Mike answered.

"I just do what I can." Alyssa responded with a smile.

"This might sound a little forward, but would you like to have dinner with me?" Mike asked.

"Oh uh, sure. I guess that would be alright." Alyssa answered.

"Okay great. Where should I pick you up from and what time?" Mike asked.

"7pm and here is my home address." Alyssa answered as she handed him a piece of paper with her address on it.

"Great. I will see you at 7pm." Mike responded with a smile before heading to his car.

Alyssa hurried home so she could clean up the house a bit before taking a shower and getting ready to go. Alyssa's boyfriend, Nicholas called her at 5pm her time and only stayed on the phone long enough to tell her that he would be home in 6 weeks. Alyssa was used to playing second fiddle to Nicholas's job, but every time he was gone on business he would be gone longer and longer. He had already been gone for two weeks and now he would be gone for 2 months.

Alyssa hung up with Nicholas and started to get ready for her dinner with Mike. She had just slipped her shoes on and put on some perfume when the doorbell rang. Alyssa walked over to her front door and opened it to see Mike standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

"These are for you." Mike stated as he handed her the roses.

"They are beautiful. Please come in." Alyssa responded.

"Thank you. They are beautiful but not as beautiful as you." Mike stated.

"You are too kind." Alyssa responded as she put the roses in water and set them on her dinningroom table.

"Are you ready to head out?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Alyssa answered as she grabbed her purse and locked up.

Mike helped her into his car and then headed to the restaurant where he had made reservations. As they pulled up to the restaurant, Alyssa realized that it was one the more fancy restaurants in the area. Mike pulled up to the valet and got out. He opened the door for Alyssa and then handed the keys to the valet person.

As they walked into the restaurant, they were greeted by the hostess and after giving his name to her, they were taken to their table right away. Mike pulled the chair out for Alyssa and then took his seat. The hostess handed them their menus and walked away.

"This place is amazing." Alyssa stated as she looked around.

"Yes it is." Mike responded but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Have you been here before?" Alyssa asked.

"Once or twice." Mike answered.

"Any recommendations?" Alyssa asked with a soft smile.

Mike makes a few recommendation for Alyssa before their waiter comes over to take their order. Once they've ordered their food and drinks. Mike cant stop looking at Alyssa. Alyssa figured this was just a nice dinner with a new friend, but Mike wanted this to be the first of many dinners together with Alyssa.

"So tell me about yourself." Mike asked.

"Ok. Well, I grew up in San Diego and moved to Los Angeles when I started college. After I graduated I started working at the school I am at now. I love to paint and read and spend time at the beach. I actually met my on and off again boyfriend at the beach." Alyssa answered.

"On and off again boyfriend?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. He spends more time at work than he does with me." Alyssa answered.

"Im sorry to hear that." Mike responded.

"It's ok. Im used to it." Alyssa stated.

"What does he do?" Mike asked.

"He an investment consultant for a major firm here in Los Angeles, Dalls, New York, San Francisco and a few other major cities. So he is constantly gone." Alyssa answered.

"Wow. Are you happy?" Mike asked.

"Honestly, not really." Alyssa answered. "I want someone who will attempt to spend time with me and call me if and when they have to travel for work. I also want someone who will respect me and dreams."

"And you deserve someone like that." Mike responded.

"If that pereson even exsists, I would quit my job just to be with him." Alyssa stated.

"I'm sure he exsists. You just have to find him." Mike responded.

After they ate dinner, Mike drove them down to the beach were they kicked off their shoes and took a nice walk along the water. Alyssa and Mike both opened up to each other and got to know each other a lot better. After their walk on the beach, Mike drove Alyssa home and walked her to her door.

"I had a great time tonight, Alyssa." Mike stated.

"So did I. It's been along time since I've had a nice night out." Alyssa responded. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"I'd like that." Mike stated.

"Good." Alyssa responded as they walked into her house.

While Alyssa made some coffee, Mike walked into the livingroom and looked at all the pictures on the wall. Alyssa had pictures of her and Nicholas as well as pictures of her with her family and some with her friends. Mike looked a little closer at the picture of Alyssa and Nicholas and he could see on her face that she was faking the smile.

"Coffee should be ready soon." Alyssa stated from behind him.

"Thanks. I was just admiring all your pictures." Mike responded.

"Yeah. I don't have a lot, but I have enough for now." Alyssa stated.

While they drank some coffee, they talked a little more. Mike still couldn't get the picture of Alyssa and Nicholas out of his mind. Once the coffee was gone, Mike knew the night was coming to an end. Alyssa also knew that the night was just about over. They exchanged phone numbers and email addresses before she walked Mike to the door.

"We'll have to do this again sometime." Mike stated. "I really had a great time with you tonight."

"Definitely. So did I. Thank you again for an amazing night." Alyssa responded with a soft smile.

"Good night, Alyssa." Mike stated as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Mike." Alyssa responded before closing and locking the door behind him.

The next day, Alyssa tried calling Nicholas and his phone went straight to voicemail. She left him a short message and hung up. Alyssa spent most of Saturday morning cleaning her house and grading papers. While she was grading papers, her phone chimmed. Alyssa thought it would be Nicholas, but she was pleasantly wrong. Mike had sent her a text.

Hey Alyssa. I really hope you had a good time last night. I know I did. I would like to see you again. -Mike

Hi Mike. I had a great time last night. Thank you again. You are more than welcome to come over anytime you are home. -Alyssa

Great. I will see you soon. -Mike

Alyssa figured that Mike would be on his way over at sometime that day and jumped into the shower. She had just finished getting dressed and brushed out her wet hair when her doorbell rang. Alyssa answered the door and was happy to see Mike standing there. She let him in the house and closed the door.

"Its good to see you again, Mike." Alyssa stated.

"Same here. I couldn't leave without seeing you at least one more time." Mike responded.

"Leave? Where?" Alyssa asked.

"Back on the road. We have a two week Mexico tour and then four weeks on the west coast before having a show here in LA." Mike answered.

"Oh wow. That sounds exhausting." Alyssa responded.

"It can be. But in the end it's one of the most rewarding jobs." Mike answered. "Especially when we get to meet the fans and the kids and people like you."

"Thank you. I couldn't imagine doing what you do." Alyssa stated as she poured them some lemonade.

"I tried other things, but wrestling comes naturally to me." Mike responded.

"When do you leave tomorrow?" Alyssa asked.

"My flight is at 4pm." Mike answered.

"Late flight." Alyssa commented.

"Yeah but It's a short flight." Mike responded. "Have you ever been to a live event?"

"Thats good. No I haven't." Alyssa answered.

"Well, then you are in luck. When we are back in LA for our show I have front row tickets and backstage passes for you." Mike responded as he handed her an envelope.

"Oh wow. Thank you, Mike. I can't wait to see you in action live." Alyssa stated as she hugged him.

"Anything for you. What are your plans for today?" Mike asked.

"Just hanging around the house. I just finished grading papers and cleaning." Alyssa answered.

"Good. How about we make a date of having fun and relaxing?" Mike asked.

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?" Alyssa answered.

"How about a picnic on the beach?" Mike asked.

"I haven't done that in years." Alyssa answered.

"Then its a date." Mike responded.

Alyssa and Mike picked up what they needed from the local grocery store and headed back to Alyssa's house so she could grab towels and pack the picnic basket she had. Once they were finally ready to go, Mike drove them out to the beach and helped Alyssa set up.

Mike and Alyssa played in the water spalshing each other and having fun. As the sun started to go down, Alyssa started to get cold. Mike noticed Alyssa was shivering as they watched the sunset, and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Alyssa had a warm fuzzy feeling that she never felt before when Mike put his arms around her.

Once the sun was gone, Mike drove them back to Alyssa's house. Mike wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But he knew that she was with someone else, even though he knew Alyssa deserved better. Mike didn't want to go back on the road without her with him.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow." Mike stated.

"I bet. I wouldn't either. But you have a job to do and so do I. Plus we will see each other again in 6 weeks. And you can always call or text me." Alyssa responded.

"True. That will just have to do until I get back home." Mike responed with a smile.

"I hope you have a good flight tomorrow and don't go getting hurt." Alyssa stated.

"I'll try." Mike responded before kissing her cheek.

Over the next 6 weeks, Mike and Alyssa send text, pics and talked constantly. Before they both knew it, it was the Thursday before the WWE show in LA. And Nicholas was also coming home that afternoon. Alyssa finished up at school and headed home where she found that Nicholas was already there.

"Where were you?" Nicholas asked.

"I was at work." Alyssa answered.

"I expected you to be here when I got home." Nicholas stated.

"I can't just take off from school every time you want me too." Alyssa responded.

"Whatever. I have a business dinner on Monday night and you will be there with me, do you understand?" Nicholas told her.

"No I won't be there." Alyssa responded to his demand.

"Excuse me?" Nicholas asked.

"I said I will not be there. I already have plans for Monday night." Alyssa answered.

"Damn it woman! I expect you to be at every evening event I attend. Why can't you get that through your head?" Nicholas responded angrily before storming out of her house.

Later that evening, Alyssa was home getting things ready for the next day and just before heading to bed, she locked up the house and headed upstairs. Mike had just gotten in and needed to stop and get a few things in town before heading to his apartment. As he is walking past a restaurant, he sees a man with a woman, and he is loving on her and giving her expensive gifts. What he doesn't know is that the man he sees is Nicholas.

Alyssa and Nicholas barely speek to each other over the weekend and when Sunday night arrives, Alyssa is getting ready for Monday's lesson plan. Mike headed over to Alyssa's house to give her the tickets and backstage passes. Alyssa lets Mike in the house and he hands her the envelope with the tickets and passes.

"Thank you, Mike." Alyssa stated.

"What's wrong, Alyssa?" Mike asked.

"Nicholas is home and being demanding." Alyssa answered.

"I'm sorry." Mike responded.

"It's ok. So tell me about the show tomorrow night." Alyssa changed the subject.

As Mike is telling Alyssa about the show for Monday night, Nicholas walked into the house and into the livingroom where Alyssa and Mike are sitting on the couch talking. Nicholas immediately thinks that Alyssa is cheating on him and starts to get mad.

"So you've been cheating on me. I've been working my ass off to provide for you and you cheat on me. That's great." Nicholas accused Alyssa.

"I have not been cheating on you. This is a friend of mine." Alyssa responded.

"Weren't you in Downtown a few nights ago?" Mike asked as he recognized Nicholas as the man with the other woman.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Nicholas answered.

"I saw you in a restaurant with another woman the other night." Mike responded.

"So you're cheating on me?" Alyssa asked.

"That wasn't me. That had to be someone else." Nicholas answered before leaving . "Baby you know I love you and only you."

"Mike, I think you need to leave." Alyssa stated after Nicholas left.

"Alyssa, please." Mike pleaded.

"Just leave, Mike." Alyssa responded.

Once Mike was gone, Alyssa locked up the house and headed over to Nicholas's apartment. As she entered the lobby of the apartment complex, she spotted Nicholas with another woman. He had his arms around her and kissed her. Alyssa walked over to him and slapped him before running out of the lobby and walking back to her house.

Once she is back at her house, she picked up the WWE envelope and starts to cry even harder than before. She picked up her phone and dialed Mike's number. When he answered she couldn't bring herself to speak, she just cried. Mike knew it was Aly and headed straight to her house. Mike rang the doorbell and Aly opened the door.

"Mike, I'm so sorry for not believing you." Alyssa started to apologize to him.

"Shh. Don't worry about it. I would never try to intentionally break up a couple. I just thought you should know what I saw." Mike responded once he got her to calm down.

"Thank you Mike. I don't know what I would do without a friend like you." Alyssa stated.

"I will always be here for you and you will always have a special place in my heart." Mike responded.

After Mike left, Alyssa locked up and headed to bed. The next day was going to be a super busy day. The next morning, Alyssa headed off to school to teach her class for the first half of the day and then headed home to get ready to head to the arena for the show that night. Mike spent the whole day at the arena practicing and training.

Once Alyssa was in the arena, she found her seat and pulled out her camera. The arena was getting full and soon the show started. Alyssa enjoyed the live matches and when Mike came out she couldn't help but smile. Little did she know she was sitting next to Ted DiBiase's wife and she sent Ted a text message. Ted knew who she was talking about and started talking to the other men in the locker room. Mike hadn't been able to stop talking about Alyssa since the day he met her.

Once the show was over, Alyssa headed towards the backstage area. She showed her pass to the guard and he let her on back. The first person she ran into was Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie remembered Alyssa from the event at Alyssa's school.

"You know Mike hasn't stopped talking about you since that day." Stephanie stated.

"Really? I know we text all the time, but I didn't think anything of it." Alyssa responded as they walked the hallways and soon ran into Big Show.

"Hey Alyssa, right?" Big Show asked.

"Yes." Alyssa answered.

"Well, it's great to see you again. Mike is around here somewhere." Big Show responded.

"Okay. If you see him, tell him I'm here." Alyssa stated.

"Will do." Big Show responded.

"Is there something going on?" Alyssa asked Stephanie.

"Not that I know of." Stephanie answered as they turned a corner and ran into Sheamus.

"You're the teacher from a few weeks ago right?" Sheamus asked.

"That's right." Alyssa answered.

"Well it's great to see you again. I just saw Mike a few moments ago." Sheamus responded.

"Well, I'm sure he will find me." Alyssa stated before Sheamus disappeared into the locker room.

"Miz, where are you?" Sheamus asked.

"Im right here. Still trying to get dressed." Mike answered.

"Oh. I just wanted to tell you, I ran into your teacher friend in the hallway with Stephanie McMahon." Sheamus stated.

"You're the third person to tell me she's here." Mike stated.

"Come on. Go out to her. Ask her out. You know she wouldn't be here if she didn't care about you." Sheamus responded.

"I want to, belive me, but I don't think she would." Mike stated as he tied his shoes.

"It never hurts to try. Go get her." Sheamus responded.

Mike leaves the locker room and walks the hallways until he sees Stephanie and Alyssa talking to John Cena. Mike slowly makes his way over to them as he thinks over what he wants to say and how he's going to say it. John sees him walking towards them and just smiles.

"And here he comes now. Like I said he eats, sleeps, works, and breathes you." John stated before walking off.

"I will leave you two to talk." Stephanie responded before leaving as well.

Mike walks up to Alyssa and smiles at her. Alyssa smiles back and bites her lower lip. Mike notices her biting her lip and can't help but want to kiss her. Alyssa takes a deep breath and so does Mike. Everyone who did everything they could to get them together, watched them from afar.

"I'm glad you made it tonight. How did you like the show?" Mike asked.

"I enjoyed it. I had the most fun watching you in the ring." Alyssa answered.

"Glad to hear it." Mike responded.

"Mike, I..." Alyssa started to say but Mike pulled her to him and kissed her.

"What were you going to say?" Mike asked when their kiss broke.

"I..I don't remember." Alyssa answered blushing slightly.

"Its ok. How about answering one question for me?" Mike asked.

"Okay." Alyssa answered as Mike fummbled with something in his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" Mike proposed.

"Yes. I will." Alyssa answered as she nodded her head not aware that they had drawn a crowd.

Everyone in the area clapped and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Stephanie, her husband, Paul Levesque and her father, Vince McMahon were also witness to the proposal. As the three made their way over to the happy couple, Stephanie hugged the both of them and congratulated them as did Paul. When Vince approached Mike and Alyssa, he had something else to say to them other than congratulations.

"Alyssa, I have heard so much about you from not only Stephanie here but also from Mike. You are one special young lady. Mike, you are one lucky man to have a woman like Alyssa. I wish you both nothing but happiness. I also wanted to say that if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And Mike, Alyssa, the cost of your wedding is on me. Welcome to the WWE family, Alyssa." Vince stated.

"Thank you so much." Alyssa responded.

"Thank you Vince." Mike stated.

Six months later...

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, Michael Mizanin and this woman, Alyssa McDonald, in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God.

You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each other's well being and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth." The minister stated. "Alyssa, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Alyssa answered.

"Michael, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I will." Mike answered.

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" The minister asked the guests.

"We will." Everyone answered

"You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other." The minister stated.

"I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." Mike stated as he placed the ring on Alyssa's finger.

"I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." Alyssa stated as she placed the ring on Mike's finger.

"Michael and Alyssa, you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future.

May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God." The minister stated as he joins the right hand of the Mike and Alyssa.

"Now that Michael and Alyssa have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen." The minister announced.

Mike and Alyssa enjoyed their reception with their family and friends. Once the reception ended, Mike and Alyssa were off to their honeymoon destination. Mike planned out their honeymoon only telling Alyssa what she needed to pack. Alyssa couldn't have been happier than she was at that very moment.

To Be Continued...


End file.
